Obscuridade
by Anonymous.Brazilian.Writer
Summary: Obscuras eram suas memórias. Obscuro era o seu lar. Obscuros eram seus desejos. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrevê-la melhor do que obscuridade.
1. Capiturada

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Queria avisar, antes de vocês começarem a ler, que essa história não foi originalmente produzida para InuYasha. É uma história que eu estou escrevendo com personagens que eu criei. Eu queria uma opinião sobre ela, e, como eu costumava frequentar o site e confio no gosto de vocês, pensei em postar aqui para que vocês pudessem me dar essa opinião.

Eu troquei alguns nomes das minhas personagens pelos nomes das personagens de InuYasha, mas infelizmente não mudei as características físicas, então vocês devem estranhar ao lerem. Sinto muito por isso, de verdade.

Boa leitura! Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Capturada**

Ela ouviu o farfalhar das folhas. Desviou a atenção das frutas que comia para perceber melhor os ruidos ao redor. Um animal grande se aproximava. Não, um grupo. Levantou-se e caminhou sorrateira na direção do som. Os corpo esguio se movia com destreza, desviando de um galho aqui e outro ali, quase não fazia barulho para não atrair a atenção de predadores. Adaptara-se a vida nas matas, ela não mais se lembrava do local onde nascera e passara os primeiros anos de sua vida, sua única lembrança daquele tempo era do dia em que fizera da floresta o seu lar.

Não demorou para alcançar o grupo cujos ruidos chamaram sua atenção. Os olhos negros arregalaram-se. Não eram animais, eram humanos. Humanos como ela. Não, não como ela. Eram como aqueles homens...

...

_A mãe puxava sua mão e corria para dentro da floresta, cada vez mais adentrando aquela escuridão. A menina corria desajeitada, tropeçando em várias raízes de árvores. A mãe olhava sempre pra trás procurando sem sucesso por algo. Estava escuro. A camisola branca arrastava no chão, prendendo-se em pequenos galhos e rasgando-se. A mulher, sempre tão vaidosa, não parecia perceber._

_- Seu vestido, mamãe! - a criança alertara - Está rasgando! _

_A outra continuava a correr sem rumo, ignorando a filha. Correu por muito tempo até se sentir segura para parar. Os olhos percorreram habilmente o local, parando em um pequeno buraco entre as raízes de uma árvore. _

_- Kagome, venha, rápido!_

_Com essas palavras empurrara a pequena para dentro do buraco. Era apertado e desconfortável, mas pouco visível. Sua filha estaria segura._

_- Eu quero que você me ouça, Kagome, e faça exatamente o que eu disser..._

...

- Olhem! Olhem! Tem uma garota ali!

Fora vista. Distraíra-se com suas lembranças e fora vista por aqueles homens. Virou rapidamente o corpo e tentou fugir, mas já era tarde. Mãos fortes apertaram um de seus pulsos. Teria que lutar se quisesse sair dali. Agarrou um galho caido com a mão livre e acertou a cabeça de seu oponente que, surpreso, afrouxou o aperto o suficiente para que a menina se libertasse. Os companheiros já haviam se aproximado e cercavam-na. Os olhos moviam-se rápidos e a mente buscava uma maneira de escapar da situação, ao mesmo tempo em que brandia o galho na direção dos atacantes, impedindo-os de se aproximarem mais, contudo, um galho não era suficiente. Os homens se aproximaram, um deles arrancou o galho das mãos da garota, lançando-o longe. Tentaram segurá-la. Ela resistiu fortemente. Chutava, arranhava, mordia. Lutava com garras e dentes, como um animal luta por sua vida, mas seus esforços não foram suficientes. Em pouco tempo estava imobilizada. Os homens amarraram seus pés e braços e prenderam-na a uma árvore, onde ficara a observar com os olhos raivosos os movimentos de seus captores.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer com essa dai?

- Até que é bonitinha hein...

- Vai lá, Hiten, mas cuidado que ela morde!

- Ah, mas não me morde! Você que não é homem pra ela, Houjo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - bradou uma voz ao longe.

A garota desviou sua atenção para o recém chegado. Parecia diferente dos outros. Mais altivo, apesar de mais novo.

- Kouga - chamou, ao se aproximar do grupo, mexendo preguiçosamente nos curtos cabelos loiros e espiando a garota amarrada com o canto dos olhos.

- Sim, senhor - respondeu um homem alto e robusto, de pele morena e feições rudes, aproximando-se do novato.

- Quem é? - apontou a menina com a cabeça - Não me lembro de ter deixado mulher nenhuma com vocês mais cedo.

- Manten viu-a nos espiando do meio das árvores e...

- É, meu senhor! Ela tava espiando, e me atacou com um pedaço de pau! A menina só pode ser espiã inimiga, só pode! - interrompeu aquele que a garota reconheceu ser o que primeiro segurara seu pulso. Permaneceu calada e atenta a tudo o que diziam.

- Hum... - o loiro voltou o olhar para a direção da garota. Observou-a atentamente, seu vestido imundo e tão rasgado que praticamente não cobria seu corpo, os cabelos negros desgrenhados que cobriam-lhe as costas, a pele clara cheia de pequenas cicatrizes, o rosto delicado e os olhos negros que encaravam-no sem desviar, ainda ostentando o mesmo brilho raivoso de antes. Ela não se parecia com nada que houvesse visto antes. Sentiu uma onda de curiosidade percorrer seu corpo.

- Não, eu não acho que seja ela uma espiã, Manten - o jovem aproximou-se da cativa e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, recebendo como resposta um som semelhante a um rosnado e uma tentativa de mordida. Recuou a mão, assustado - Ei, ei... calma ai, garota! Não vou te machucar, juro. Pode confiar - sorriu para a menina, sem conseguir acalmar a raiva em seu olhar. Suspirou - Tá bom, eu não vou encostar em você. Você tem um nome? - esperou inutilmente uma resposta. Outro suspiro - Não precisa ficar me olhando assim, toda desconfiada. Eu sou Inu...

- Meu senhor! Não deve fazer isso, é muito perigoso! - interrompeu seu subordinado com preocupação, ao que o jovem respondeu com um novo sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Kouga. Ela não é inimiga. Certo? - acrescentou a pergunta olhando para a prisioneira novamente, que nada disse - Não quero chamá-la de garota. Meu nome é Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taishou. E você? Qual seu nome?

Seu nome. Quando fora a última vez que alguém a chamara pelo nome? As lembranças voltaram a invadir sua mente e atrapalhar seus pensamentos.

...

_- Eu quero que você me ouça, Kagome, e faça exatamente o que eu disser, não importa o que aconteça! Está me ouvindo? Isso é muito importante!_

...

- Kagome... - respondeu com voz fraca. Inuyasha voltou a sorrir.

- É um belo nome. Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome? Eu vou te levar para a minha casa.

A desconfiança voltou imediatamente para o olhar da menina. O jovem mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto. Os homens trocavam olhares preocupados. O que poderiam fazer? Conheciam-no. Sabiam que seu senhor faria o que quisesse não importando as consequências.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem!

Sintam-se a vontade para fazer qualquer comentário, elogio ou crítica sobre o meu trabalho.


	2. Boa menina

**Capítulo 2**

** Boa menina**

Ela nunca sorria ou falava. Seu rosto era impassível. Três dias de viagem e única coisa que conhecia sobre a garota era seu nome: Kagome. Seus subordinados acreditavam piamente que ela havia mentido. Aconselhavam-no a abandona-la, amarra-la em alguma árvore e deixa-la para trás. E o que aconteceria então? Seria devorada por algum animal durante a noite? Não, Leon não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Ela não era uma espiã, ele sabia. Uma espiã teria alguma história para contar, falaria com ele, tentaria convencê-lo de que era confiável. Uma espiã não teria aquele olhar...

Desviou sua atenção para a desconhecida. Ela permanecera escondida atrás de uma cascata de cabelos negros durante toda a viagem, mas o jovem sentia que por trás das mexas em seu rosto, aqueles olhos negros e raivosos observavam atentamente os movimentos de cada membro do grupo.

Mal sabia o pequeno líder o quão certo estava. Os olhos da menina corriam analisavam tudo a sua volta. Durante o dia buscava conhecer seus captores, entender seus comportamentos, encontrar um ponto fraco. Durante a noite, maquinava uma tentativa de fuga enquanto esforçava-se, sem sucesso, em desfazer os nós que prendiam seus pulsos e calcanhares.

Aprendera muito naqueles poucos dias. Passara a conhecer bem o grupo que a mantinha prisioneiro. Eram cinco: Hiten, Manten, Houjo, Kouga e Inuyasha. Os três primeiros não a preocupavam, eram grandes e fortes, mas desajeitados e não muito espertos. Conseguiria fugir deles facilmente se corresse por entre as árvores, não a alcançariam. Kouga parecia ser uma ameaça maior. Desconfiava dela. Mantinha-se sempre atento a qualquer movimento e fazia questão de verificar, a cada hora, se as amarras continuavam firmes. Era mais inteligente. Mais experiente, talvez. Tinha ainda Inuyasha, o líder. Os outros pareciam respeita-lo, mas a menina não havia visto nada nele que a ameaçasse, parecia sempre distraído e sorridente. Não passava de uma criança boba e ingênua.

Ela sabia para onde estavam levando-a. Conhecia cada trilha daquela floresta. Aquele era o seu lar, e queriam leva-la para longe. Não tinha muito tempo mais, logo as árvores começariam gradualmente a se tornarem mais esparsas e diminuírem de tamanho, até não haver mais mata, e sim um grande campo aberto. Ela não podia deixar que a levassem até lá. Não queria. Ela tinha que continuar na floresta, não podia sair. Nunca.

...

_Pode ouvir sons de passos ao longe. A mãe virou a cabeça para o local de onde tinham vindo. Estava aterrorizada. Milina queria ajuda-la, queria poder tirar todo aquele medo dos olhos da mãe. _

_- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu vou ser uma boa menina._

_..._

Balançou a cabeça fortemente. Precisava se manter focada. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fugir antes que fosse tarde demais. Não tinha muito tempo.

O movimento repentino atraiu a atenção do loiro que caminhava um pouco à frente. Era a primeira mudança no comportamento da garota desde que partiram. Deixou-se aproximar dela.

- Algo lhe incomoda, senhorita Kagome? – não resistiu a perguntar. Kouga estreitou os olhos, repreendendo seu senhor, que procurava por qualquer reação da menina. Ela havia feito algo de diferente, havia balançado a cabeça. Foi uma mudança de comportamento. Talvez ela dissesse alguma coisa também. Ou sorrisse. Certamente ela sorriria. As mulheres sempre sorriam para Inuyasha – Kagome?

Ela olhou em sua direção. Encarou-o por alguns instantes, calculando opções em sua mente, procurando por alguma vantagem.

- Sim – respondeu ríspida, surpreendendo o garoto.

- E o que estaria incomodando a senhorita? – perguntou, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas e esboçando um sorriso simpático.

A jovem analisou a expressão. Não sabia o que ela representava. Sem dizer mais nada levantou as mãos e desviou o olhar para os pulsos amarrados durante alguns segundos. Inuyasha observou o gesto.

- A corda está muito apertada? - indagou - Talvez eu pudesse afrouxa-la um pouco para a senhorita se sentir mais confortável, o que acha?

Ela levantou as mãos novamente. Se o garoto afrouxasse a corda, talvez ela pudesse desfazer o nó durante a noite. Ou poderia deslizar as mãos enquanto ele trabalhava em seus pulsos e libertar-se ali mesmo. Kouga perceberia o movimento, mas se corresse rápido o bastante, talvez nem mesmo ele pudesse alcançá-la, então estaria em casa novamente. Tinha que voltar. Não queria ficar com aqueles homens. Não gostava deles. De nenhum deles. Eles queriam leva-la para longe. Ela tinha que ficar na floresta. Na sua floresta.

Fixou o olhar no loiro e balançou os pulsos amarrados em sua direção.

- Não faça isso, meu senhor – alertou Kouga, estreitando ainda mais os olhos. Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo, voltando logo sua atenção para o jovem senhor. Balançou os pulsos em sua direção novamente. Os outros homens haviam parado e observavam a cena, espantados a súbita mudança da garota.

Inuyasha aproximou-se da garota e analisou-lhe os pulsos. Ela dividia o olhar entre o loiro e os nós. O garoto realmente afrouxaria os nós que a prendiam. Ela poderia escapar. Era a sua chance.

...

_- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu vou ser uma boa menina._

_..._

Sim, ela conseguiria. Seria uma boa menina.

Um brilho de esperança transpareceu na negritude de seus olhos. Cedo demais.

O jovem líder percebera o brilho. Tantas reações em tão pouco tempo. Pegou as mãos da morena e analisou seus pulsos. Não estavam machucados das cordas. Não era isso que a incomodava. O que seria então? Soltou a pele alva e olhou distraído para as árvores que os cercavam. Ela queria que ele mexesse nos nós. Por quê? Ela queria fugir? Não queria ir com ele a seu castelo? Impossível. Todas as mulheres acompanha-lo ao seu castelo. Mas todas elas também sorriam para ele. Qual era o problema com aquela garota? Por que ela não agia como uma mulher normal? Olhou-a novamente. Ela ainda balançava veementemente os pulsos em sua direção.

Não, não a deixaria fugir.

- Não acho que as cordas estejam incomodando-a, senhorita. Não há necessidade de ajustá-las. Mas não se preocupe, logo estaremos em casa.

Ele ainda sorria. Suas palavras destruíram o raio de esperança que brilhara nos olhos negros. O jovem esperava que a raiva voltasse a assombrar o rosto da pequena. A mesma raiva selvagem que a assolava no momento em que fora capturada. Enganou-se. Não foi raiva que rompeu no semblante feminino.

...

_- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu vou ser uma boa menina._

_..._

Leon pensou ver uma lágrima caindo de um dos olhos da morena antes que as madeixas negras voltassem a cobrir seu rosto.

* * *

Muito brigada àqueles que leram!

Um agradecimento especial para Luisa e Aline pelos elogios, espero que também tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Novamente, sintam-se a vontade para fazer qualquer comentário, elogio ou crítica ao meu trabalho.

Um beijo :)


End file.
